Encuentro fatal
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [yaoi] No había nada normal en su vida. Aquello era un hecho irrefutable desde el mismo segundo en que abrió los ojos ese día.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Ok, digamos que este fic era parte del reto de "Tres son multitud" del foro de los Dexholder del Prof. Oak; pero los finales me golpearon duro en ese entonces;Red y Red me estuvieron tocando los ovarios y no logré terminarlo, no me convenció del todo el final; pero me divertí torturando a Green xD

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC, experimentos raros (Bill siempre me ayuda en estas cosas lol, lo tengo como científico loco al pobre)

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>No había nada normal en su vida.<p>

Aquello era un hecho irrefutable desde el mismo segundo en que abrió los ojos ese día. Tal vez había hecho lo mismo de siempre, levantarse, cambiar su ropa y bajar a desayunar donde su hermana estaría esperando por él; pero había algo diferente en el ambiente y no podía definir el qué.

Cepilló su cabello rebelde sólo para liberarlo de sus nudos y peinarlo con sus picos habituales para después partir rumbo al gimnasio, sin duda Kotone ya estaría esperándolo con Silver -que había sido arrastrado hasta ahí una vez más con la excusa de aprender de él- y aunque le gustaba entrenar con la campeona y su rival -porque nadie se decidía a enfrentarlo- lo único que quería era volver a dormir.

—Green, ha pasado algo — su hermana pequeña lo interrumpió mientras baja por las escaleras, la niña le tendió un pequeño papel que sin duda era un mensaje de su abuelo.

Eevee, quien era el responsable de traerlo se acercó para que lo acariciara.

—No tienes que ser su mandadero—le dijo al pokémon mientras rascaba su barbilla y éste soltaba grititos dulces—, el laboratorio no está más que a quince pasos.  
>—¡Green! —lo reprendió la pequeña inflando los cachetes, a lo que el mayor roló los ojos.<br>—Esta bien, iré. —Palmeó la cabeza de la chica con cariño—, cuida la casa.  
>—Si, lo haré.<p>

El castaño se dirigió al laboratorio de su abuelo evadiendo la mirada de la casa de su rival, y no, no es como si llevara una mala relación; pero no le apetecía recordar lo que por los últimos tres años había querido dejar en el pasado.

Ni bien abrió la puerta del laboratorio un cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo casi mandándolo al suelo, sino fuera porque la puerta los detuvo. Green juró por lo bajó mientras tallaba el golpe en su cabeza, pero se congeló al notar quien era la persona que lo sujetaba.

—Green, a tu abuelo le falta un tornillo.

El mencionado bufó mirando a su nieto, diciéndole en esa mirada que era lo que ocurría. Por su parte, Green no estaba seguro que era lo que pasaba; porque aquel chico tan extraño no podía ser Red, a pesar de tener todas sus características físicas iguales.

—¿Te sientes bien...?—preguntó el no-Red separándose de él, la mirada rojiza encontró a la marrón y se alejó más rápido que un rayo. —¿Quién eres tú?  
>—Eso es lo que debería preguntarte —Green lo miró altivamente, caminando hasta dejarlo de lado para ver a su abuelo—, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Dónde esta Red?<br>—¡Aquí estoy!—gritó el moreno siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el líder de gimnasio.

El profesor se masajeó el fruncido ceño como un intento de calmar el palpitar. Suspiró sin poder ver a su nieto, Bill ya había hecho de las suyas antes pero aquello había sobrepasado el límite de lo que podía y no podía hacer; aunque deteniéndose a pensar eso significaba que su teoría sobre...

—¡Abuelo!  
>—No lo sé—mintió sin remordimiento—, él sólo apareció aquí.<br>—Ese no pudo sólo hacer eso —gruñó el castaño, tomó su pokégear y llamó a Kotone—. Ha ocurrido un imprevisto, no podré ir al gimnasio hoy; pero puedes regresar a Johto. No te preocupes, no es nada grave.

Colgó y gruñó una sarta de blasfemias ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del profesor Oak.

—Me están asustando, no pueden decir que no me recuerdan—los ojos rojos parecían desorientados mientras el chico hablaba y Green casi sintió lástima por él. Casi, porque aquel chico no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. —¿o lo de la dimensión alterna es verdad?

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y una figura imponente entró por ella, el cabello negro y lacio lucía un poco más largo que la última vez que Green lo había visto, en tanto el cuerpo que antes era debilucho había ganado resistencia y músculos marcados.

—¡Tú! —el no-Red exclamó mirando al recién llegado, quien no mostró signos de interesarse en él sino que fue directamente con el profesor con una antipática mirada.  
>—Red, gracias por venir cuando te llame.<br>—...De nada—murmuró después de un rato, miró a Green por un largo lapso de tiempo—...hola.  
>—Tienes meses sin verme ¿y sólo dices hola? No bromees—el castaño bufó casi con rabia, porque no esperaba -ni quería- ver a Red. —Estaré en el gimnasio, abuelo.<p>

Se dio la vuelta para salir del edificio cuando sintió que el otro chico empezaba a seguirlo.

—Eso no fue amable —dijo más como un comentario que como regaño, pero Green le gruñó. —Así que esto es otra dimensión, después de todo, mi Green no haría algo así.  
>—¿"Tu" Green?— el castaño se había detenido en seco ante aquello, no por lo loco que sonaba lo de la otra dimensión -dado que el chico era idéntico a Red y no parecía un fanboy más- sin mencionar el objeto que alcanzó a distinguir en su chaqueta.<br>—¡El de mi dimensión!— se sonrojó desviando la mirada—, no es como si yo le gustara...o algo así, ambos somos chicos y uhm.

Green se acercó lo suficiente como para llamarlo un violador de espacios personales más no le importó puesto que el otro chico se había quedado con la mirada fija en él.

—¿Tienes algo en el ojo?—preguntó inocente después de unos segundos.  
>—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —inquirió Green no creyéndolo, más la mirada confundida le contestó por sí misma—, eso es desesperante. Ahora siento lástima por aquel tipo.<p>

Red estaba a punto de preguntar que era desesperante, cuando su yo de esa dimensión se interpuso entre ambos. Su mirada no había cambiado, ni su antipática manera de estar alrededor pero hubo algo que encontró desafiante.

—Vete.

Green jaló al ex campeón hasta ponerlo detrás de él. Dándole la espalda al Red extraño volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido

—¡Red! Eso fue maleducado de tu parte—_ugh_, empezaba a sonar como una madre regañando a su hijo. La mirada obsidiana lo observó detenidamente—, es tu otro yo.

—¿Por qué estas tan molesto?—preguntó Green intentando controlar su temperamento, nada bueno saldría de ello.  
>—... —Red seguía sin hablar, en su lugar dirigió la mirada a otro lugar.<p>

Green lo soltó, sabiendo de antemano que nada lo haría hablar en ese estado. La risa del otro Red se escuchó aunque tan pronto como ambos voltearon a verlo se cubrió los labios.

—Nada. —dijo antes de que le preguntaran el porqué de su reacción.  
>—¡Green-senpai! —el grito de Kotone se escuchó en la entrada del pueblo, tan pronto como los ubicó corrió hasta ellos—, gracias a Arceus que estas bien.<br>—Te dije que no te preocuparas—Silver a su lado suspiró después de correr todo el camino hasta ahí, ahora entendía porque esa chica ganaba en resistencia en el pokéatlon en Johto sin problemas.

La castaña abrió la boca en una perfecta o cuando miró mejor a las tres personas frente a ella, jaló a Silver hasta que su nariz tocó la del chico.

—Mira bien, ¿ya viste quien es el tercer chico?—preguntó aunque el pelirrojo estaba más preocupado en la distancia que los separaba que ver a qué se refería.  
>—Cómo si me importara—contestó secamente, sin embargo Kotone sólo le sonrió recorriendo el poco camino que les quedaba.<p>

El chico parecido a Red los miró detenidamente, sobre todo a ella lo que se ganó un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo.

Nota mental: todos parecían gruñir cual Growhlite cuando se acercaban demasiado a su pareja.

—¿Crystal?—se aventuró el extraño, Green negó secamente.  
>—Red, ellos son Silver y Kotone —Presentó con un ademán sin mucho ánimo— falta Hibiki, pero lo más probable es que esté con sus abuelos en Ciudad Trigal...¿sabes donde es?<br>—En Johto...  
>—Bien, Silver, Kotone él es Red.<p>

Los recién llegados se miraron extrañados sin saber que decir en tanto el Red que conocían los miraba detenidamente. Kotone le regresó la mirada y una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa se posó en sus labios antes de que volviera a ver a Green con el otro Red.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que aquí no existe ni Blue, ni Yellow ni mucho menos Crys, y los líderes de gimnasio nunca planearon tomar el mundo? — fue la pregunta que alcanzaron a captar del otro Red mientras Green asentía.

—Exacto, aquí solo existió el Equipo Rocket pero…

—Exterminado— Silver dijo secamente antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero Kotone lo detuvo solo lo suficiente como para que la esperara.

Se aproximó al ex campeón y susurró unas cuantas palabras antes de seguir al pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Red la detuvo para palmear la cabeza de la castaña y Green miró extrañado dicho intercambio, dado que la chica era el único espécimen femenino en el camino de Red y aquello no era nada agradable.

La mirada obsidiana se posó sobre la marrón para solo limitarse a dar la vuelta e ignorarlo, importándole poco la mala cara del castaño.

La enorme sombra en el suelo fue señal de que algo sucedía; Red estiró los brazos Pikachu cayó dentro de ellos.

—Era raro no verlo aquí —Green dijo intentando que su rival volteara a verlo, pero el pokémon amarillo lo miró amenazante.

La mirada del Red de la otra dimensión se oscureció, definitivamente él era su contraparte más no le estaba agradando para nada; ni eso ni que nada era como creía que sería. El Pidgeot de Green aterrizó junto a su entrenador después de que Pikachu bajara de él, Red acarició al ave como dándole las gracias; porque gracias a la urgencia de llegar había preferido dejar a su amigo para que les explicara a los demás que había pasado con él y no se preocuparan.

—Red.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Green, uno con curiosidad en sus ojos rojos y el otro con su característica mirada antipática. El castaño se golpeó la frente mentalmente, tampoco es como si pudiera llamarlos Red uno y Red dos o colocarles un mote como si fueran pokémon.

Los ojos negros lo perforaron como si hubiera podido leer su mente, incluso pikachu lo taladró duramente antes de voltearle la cara; justo cuando su entrenador se dio la vuelta para irse. El líder de gimnasio se apresuró a tomarlo por la muñeca, pero el otro Red también tuvo la brillante idea de detenerlo de la misma forma y los tres formaron una cadena humana. El ex campeón se sacudió y empezó a caminar sin darle importancia a la pareja, el castaño no pudo más que quedarse de piedra al ver como su rival se iba dejándolo completamente solo.

—¿Qué demonios? — gruñó de mala manera notando al fin que Red aun seguía sosteniendo su muñeca, carraspeó incomodo —, ¿te importaría?

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. —Contestó el moreno retirando su mano sin mucha prisa, como si el perder el contacto fuera la peor cosa que pudiera pasarle. —solo tuve que detenerte.

Green lo miró largamente, suspiró y después desvió la mirada al cielo. El karma debía estarle jodiendo por toda la arrogancia que tenía cuando era más joven, eso debía ser; no podía pensar en otra razón por la que Arceus debía de darle una prueba tan dura.

—Mira, solo lo diré una vez —Green no quería ser rudo, pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras antes de que Red se enojara más todavía —. Estoy enamorado de ese tipo. —Señaló a donde el pelinegro se estaba yendo y volvió a posar su mirada en el entrenador — y eso no va a cambiar. Llevo esperando tres años por eso.

—¿Enamorado? ¿de él? —Red parecía confundido, pero una parte de él hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, ¿podría ser que Green, su Green también lo quisiera?

Antes de que Green volviera a caminar, Red ya lo había jalado para atraerlo a él, los ojos rojos lucían algo nerviosos; pero determinados. Le pidió silencio con la mirada y se fue acercando poco a poco; Green se sonrojó como si se tratara de una colegiala a la que le iban a dar su primer beso más no pudo moverse. Algo lo jaló hacia atrás y vio a su Red con los ojos negros casi echando chispas a su contraparte.

Ambos Red tenían un duelo de miradas mientras se aferraban al castaño, obsidiana y rubí que no estaban dispuestos a ceder. Al menos hasta que uno de ellos se movió con rapidez. Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador para ayudarlo a mover al rival de éste para que aprovechara la situación, el Red de ojos negros atrajo a Green para con él y lo besó.

La lengua del moreno se introdujo en la boca del castaño y saboreó completamente al chico, que no hacía más que tener los ojos abiertos como platos.

El otro Red se rió de la cara de ambos, sosteniendo a Pikachu que lo miraba completamente confundido. Se acercó a su contraparte y este lo taladró con la mirada.

—Tengo a mi propio Green. —Lo tranquilizó.

Como si eso hubiera abierto una puerta un grito se escuchó desde el cielo.

—¡Pidgeot!

Green llamó a su pokémon que se lanzó a atrapar al chico en plena caída, cuando aterrizaron los tres se quedaron quietos al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Te dije que te alejaras de la casa de Bill! —Green empezó a discutir con el Red de esa dimensión sin verlo realmente—, pero no; tenías que tratar de ayudarlo con sus experimentos raros y…

—Allá. —Red lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó hasta su contraparte de ojos rojos, quien lucía algo apenado.

—¿Hay dos Red…—Empezó a preguntar pero entonces notó a Green y se acercó a él—. El abuelo estará feliz de saber acerca de la otra dimensión.

—Claro, a él le apasiona cualquier cosa rara para estudiar — el castaño se encogió de hombros dándole la razón—. Y esto no será diferente, parece que no todo ha cambiado para ustedes.

—Solo faltan chicas— Red de ojos rojos dijo llamando la atención de su rival.

«No parece molestarle», pensó Green con sospecha. Entonces el otro Red se colgó de su contraparte y lo miró.

—¿Qué? — preguntó éste con las mejillas rosas, carraspeó incomodo por la mirada verde.

—…

—Bien, vamos a que saludes a tu madre. —Resopló antes de ver a sus invitados—, es mejor si ustedes permanecen en el laboratorio mientras tanto. El abuelo querrá escuchar su historia. Y yo… en seguida volvemos.

—Tómense su tiempo. — Los ojos rojos lucían picaros, cosa que sin duda extrañó a Green por su actitud; Red solía ser más… inocentemente estúpido.

El otro Red levantó el pulgar en asentimiento con los ojos brillantes, al menos hasta que el castaño lo arrastró gruñendo un montón de maldiciones.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Green cuando estuvieron solos, Red se sentó cerca de un árbol y su rival lo imitó.

—Al parecer Green está enamorado de Red y Red de él. —Explicó desviando la mirada, por lo que el otro se dio cuenta que estaba guardándose unos cuantos pensamientos. Red siempre había sido así, era muy malo para mentir por eso prefería mirar a otro lado cuando hablaba.

—¿Qué estás pensando realmente?

—_Nada_.

—Claro, ¿Qué es?

Red sonrió rascándose la nuca, por algo ese chico era su rival. Nadie podía comprenderlo como él.

—Me gusta.

«No lo sigo», pensó Green confundido, pero el moreno le sonrió como si nada pasara.

Una mirada oscura se posó en el castaño y el otro Red se acercó a su rostro lo suficiente como para que se sintiera incomodo.

—Idiota.

El Green de esa dimensión se golpeó la frente, su ahora novio tenía una manera _sutil_ de decir lo que pensaba. Su contraparte frunció el ceño y le gruñó, pero para eso el otro castaño ya estaba rodeando a Red con su brazo posesivamente alrededor de sus hombros. El chico de ojos negros sonrió solo levantando la comisura de sus labios unos centímetros y después depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Green.

«Todavia hay tiempo », Red pensó mirando a Green de ojos verdes «al menos hasta que sepamos como volver.

Tres días después, la situación seguía siendo la misma; pero ahora ambos Red pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que a Green empezaba a molestarle.

—Deberías decirle —dijo el castaño mientras miraba al otro—, no es como si tu familia no fuera aceptarte.

—Es más difícil que eso —el de ojos verdes gruñó sentándose bajo el árbol donde el otro estaba trepado.

—_Difícil _es hacer hablar a eso —señaló a Red que mantenía su cara de poker a pesar de que el otro Red reía a pierna suelta al ponerle flores en el pelo—. Además, él te está esperando. Y yo no me caracterizo por ser un cobarde.

Saltó llamando la atención de ambos chicos y mientras uno le sonreía el otro solo lo veía fijamente como si esperara algo.

—…

—No.

—…

—No voy a caer en eso.

Red miró a otro lado antes de incorporarse completamente cohibido, ellos incluso podían entenderse mejor que él con el otro Green. Sin embargo, de algo estaba completamente seguro; su contraparte también amaba a Red, aun si su orgullo era más fuerte; aun cuando todo su ser le decía que no debía enamorarse.

Lo estaba.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que…

El Red de ojos negros tomó a Green y a su otro yo y los junto sin la menor vacilación para que se besaran, ambos se vieron a los ojos completamente fuera de juego y sin saber qué hacer.

—Sí, eso era lo que necesitaban.

—…

El chico de la gorra roja sonrió tomando a su novio y besándolo profundamente, después arreglarían el problema de las dimensiones; primero disfrutaría de él.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
